


The Thedosian Brotherhood

by G_A_Samuels



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Other, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Why Did I Write This?, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_A_Samuels/pseuds/G_A_Samuels
Summary: I got bored so I made a one shot of an AU of Dragon Age, crossed with Assassin's Creed...so...enjoyAnd that summary was even worse than I first thought.:::Idea Up For Adoption:::





	1. The Thedosian Brotherhood- The Creed

The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words, Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted. We fight in the dark to save the light. 

Since the early days, before that of even ancient Elvhenan and during the reign of the Tevinter Imperium, we have fought our foes in a war for the mind of the mortal races. Those known as the Anciets Ones, an order that seeks the control of mortals through the use of eon-old artifacts known as the Pieces of Eden. The Isu, the Precursers to the modern races, created these tools to control the weak slaves, the elves of old, and early man.

In the north, Isu lost their control over the humans after crossbreeds, half Isu half human, revolted and fled south. While the Isu of the the Southern continent reigned over the elves as God's, to even weaken their brethen into servants.

But, you will never find this in any book or tale, why would you, that would harm the Ancient's plan of control. The Ancient's have evilved, adapted, overcome, to become what they are today. The Templars and their Chantry, those who worship long dead and powerful Isu, one even calling himself the Maker, know of them, most openly conspire with them to control the "faithful". We work in opposition to their work, we are the Assassins.

Since our founding by the "prophetess" Andraste, a traitor to our order, who after freeing her people, became what she sought to destroy. Luckly we found out, and swayed events to bring her down. 

We have fought and bled for free will, killed and conspired, overthrown monarchs, and burned homes. But we are few, we must tilt events in our favor, and out of the Templar's. My brothers and sister exist in every country, in every city, through every status and background, among every order, the Grey Wardens trully are a marvel in the eyes of the Brotherhood, this is why we, regrettably, caused the possession of a mage that would lead to the Mage-Templar war, and to the setting of our story, a tale kept hidden by the Chantry. 

We fight in the dark to serve the light, but what if the dark casts a green tear in the sky?


	2. Any takers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just an idea I hoped to get out.

     Hello, thanks for reading. This idea had been bothering me for awhile, and I wanted to get it out of my head. I do not have plans to continue, but I hope someone will adopt and adapt this vision.

Any one may have this, enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> :::: My first post, may stay a one shot, or if well received, a series. ::::  
> ::: Idea Up For Adoption:::


End file.
